Mi Amada Cuidadora
by CIELO PAZ
Summary: Prometi nunca mas volver a amar a otro hombre, lo prometi... ¡Rayos! No puedo enamorarme de nuevo, definitivamente no y menos de un hombre como InuYasha Taisho
1. Chapter 1: Promesa

**_Mi dolor en ese momento era único. Claro estaba muy herido, perdía mucha sangre, y parecía que me hubieran partido a la mitad como un sándwich, pero eso no era lo importante._**

**_Lo importante era ella…. Lo importante era que estaba bien. Bueno decir "Bien" quiero decir físicamente, porque en lo sentimental ella está totalmente destrozada. "Y eso es lo que más me parte el corazón…"_**

**_Te agarras de mi kimono con fuerza y murmuras cosas que no puedo entender. Puedo sentir mi ropa totalmente empapada de tus lágrimas y de mi sangre. Lloras desconsoladamente y me repites 'No te vayas' 'No te vayas por favor' 'No te vayas Kenshin' _**

**_Lo lamento mi amada Kagome pero ya es hora de que parta al más allá, solo quiero decirte que fui el hombre más feliz del mundo estando a tu lado, quisiera decírtelo ahora mismo pero ya no tengo voz, y mis ojos están cerrándose contra mi voluntad_**

**_Solo quiero hacerte una última pregunta antes de irme, debo preguntártelo o jamás poder descansar en paz. Tomo todo el aire que puedo y con mi último suspiro te digo…_**

-¿Me amas?

**_Apartas tu cabeza de mi pecho y me miras directamente a los ojos. Puedo notar que tus hermosos faroles chocolates están rojizos por las lágrimas, lágrimas que derramas por mí…_**

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, por favor no te vayas-

**_Gracias… gracias por decírmelo, ahora sí puedo irme tranquilo _**

**_Tomo tu mentón y te hago acercarte a mi rostro. Acerco mi boca a tu oído y te digo_**

-Yo también te amo…, y perdóname por favor por dejarte, juro que no era mi intención…-**_fueron las últimas palabras que pude pronunciar, después de decirte eso ya no soporte y mi mano callo inerte al suelo _**

**_Espero que seas muy feliz…_**

**_-POV Kagome-_**

Sentí que tu mano ya no me sostenía y el ruido de la misma caer al suelo. Eso solo significaba una cosa, te habías ido, te has ido para siempre

Siento que mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, había perdido al amor de mi vida, había perdido a Kenshin

La pregunta que me hiciste hace unos segundos no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza "¿Me Amas?"

Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste hacer pregunta tan obvia, claro que te amaba, corrijo claro que te amo, aunque ya no estés en este mundo yo te sigo amando, y nunca dejare de hacerlo

Ahh, mi querido Kenshin porque me dejaste, porque…

Agarro tu inerte y fría mano y la sostengo entre las mías

-Kenshin…-dije aguantándome las lágrimas- Mi Amado Kenshin… Te prometo que nunca jamás volveré a enamorarme, lo prometo, tu eres el único hombre en mi corazón, el único… Nunca te olvidare

Me despido de ti con un beso en la frente y me marcho.

Vendré a visitarte, lo haré lo más seguido que pueda, aquí, vendré aquí al lugar donde nos conocimos, el lugar donde moriste… La Laguna Shikon

**_Holaaa_**

**_Como les va a todos! _**

**_Bueno aquí les traigo la idea original que tenía para mi primer fic, pero que no me anime a publicar._**

**_Díganme porfi ¿Les parece un buen comienzo? ¿Esta horrible? ¿Debería dejarlo aquí no más? ¿Este fic es un crossover? La verdad tengo esas enormes dudas. Sobre todo la última, Porque el fic básicamente se trata de KagxInu , pero al principio se comienza con la muerte de Kenshin y aparece en recuerdos de kagome mas adelante, pero nada más._**

**_Bueno ya no los molesto más ¡ah! Y por cierto debo decir también que los personajes de InuYasha no pertenecen y tampoco me pertenece Kenshin _**

**_(Para los que leen mi otro fic Cazadora de hombres lobo, presa del amor de un humano les prometo que subiré el próximo capítulo pronto)_**

**_Chauuuuuuuuu :D _**


	2. Chapter 2: Trato Hecho

**_-3 años después…-_**

**Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Kenshin. Todo ha cambiado desde entonces. Ahora mi vida consiste en matar a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, me he convertido en una asesina de sangre fría, la palabra piedad yo no la conozco ya, no me importa que tanto me rueguen yo no dejare vivir al que me desafía, ni tampoco a testigos. Mi casa ahora es la calle, tengo suerte si encuentro un pedazo de pan viejo para comer. Porque oye aunque sea asesina no quiere decir que sea chorra. Nunca me quedo más de una noche en un solo lugar, ando en búsqueda de alguien y si no me muevo rápido seguro que lo perderé. Ahora actualmente estoy recorriendo New York, supongo que dormiré en algún botadero de basura por ahí **

-Es que acaso no hay buenos botaderos de basura en esta ciudad-dije fastidiada

Empecé a caminar un poco más rápido de lo que camino, me había parecido escuchar que unos pasos me seguían

Los pasos también aumentaron su velocidad y yo prácticamente empecé a correr. Los pasos se volvieron más apresurados, por lo que significaba que también se había puesto a correr

Llegue a la esquina y pare en seco.

Sentí que algo venia hacia a mí a toda velocidad y que casi impacta contra mí. De inmediato yo di un gran salto hacia atrás y quede frente a la espalda del que me seguía.

Lo agarre fuertemente y empecé a gritarle

-¡¿Quién Rayos eres?! ¡¿Por qué Me Seguías?! ¡Responde Maldición!

"Mi seguidor" empezó a forcejear conmigo. Se movía y se movía intentando escapar de mis brazos, pero obviamente era caso perdido

-¡Deja de moverte infeliz!

De repente el hombre dejo de moverse y me pareció que sonrió

-Por fin te quedas quieto-dije ya hastiada- ahora me podrías decir…-lamentablemente no pude terminar la frase, sentí que alguien me clavo algo en el cuello

Mi visión comenzó a distorsionarse y mi cuerpo se me hiso muy pesado. Después de unos momentos me caí de rodillas y luego poco después me quede inconsciente

XXXxxxXXX

Estaba empezando a recobrar la conciencia, no recordaba muy bien lo que paso después que me clavaran esa cosa extraña en el cuello, y tampoco podía esforzarme mucho, sentía que mi cabeza se partiría en mil pedazos si pensaba una sola cosa mas

Intente moverme pero estaba atada a una silla de pies y manos

Mire a mi alrededor era un cuarto a oscuras, maloliente, con piso y paredes rotas, las ventanas tapadas con bolsas para la basura negras, armas, botellas de cervezas y restos de cigarrillos esparcidos por todo el piso.

"He estado en lugares peores"-Pensó Kagome ignorando el tétrico lugar en donde se encontraba

Mire para todos lados buscando la puerta y la encontré en un rinconcito a mi izquierda

Me tire al suelo y empecé a arrastrarme por el suelo

Vi una botella partida en una esquina de la habitación y me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para poder cortar las sogas que me amarraban

De a poco me fui acercando al pedazo de botella partido y cuando lo logre alcanzarlo sin problemas logre contar las sogas que amarraban mis manos. Luego desate las de mis piernas

Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta sin ninguna clase de temor a que mis "secuestradores" estuvieran del otro lado armados hasta los dientes y que me darían unos buenos tiros en la cabeza si descubrían que me había desatado. _"La verdad mi vida dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo…"_

Salí de la habitación como si nada y empecé a buscar la salida

-Lo matamos ahora, o después…-escuche un murmullo atrás de una puerta

-Mejor lo hacemos ahora, total la familia ya pago el rescate y no tendrá importancia tenemos el dinero.

-bueno entonces vamos, lo mataremos ahora mismo

La puerta donde había escuchado los murmullos se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre alto de cabellos blancos junto a otro más pequeño que parecía la copia exacta del otro

Ambos hombres sin percatarse de su presencia se dirigieron a una puerta al fondo de un pasillo

Yo tenía algo de curiosidad así que fui a ver a quien iban a matar esos hombres. Llegue a la misma puerta donde esos hombres y me puse en cuclillas, mire por un pequeño oyó que había en la pared y vi que era un cuarto parecido al de donde me tenían esepto que hay si había luz, y estaba enfocada en un chico.

El chico era joven, de cabellos azabaches, formido y de una familia de una muy buena posición deduje yo al ver sus ropas, que aunque estaban rotas y sucias eran de una marca muy cara e exclusiva. Estaba amordazado, maniatado y vendado

Los hombres estaban golpeándolo y el solo se quejaba y lloriqueaba que lo dejaran en paz, que él no tenía ida de lo que le hablaban, les ofrecía dinero, decía que tenía mucho por vivir que por favor no lo mataran

"Cobarde"-pensé con decepción, seguramente era otro "Hijo De Papi" que solo le importaba su dinero y la cantidad de mujeres que tenían. Que se hacían lo valientes y todo pero cuando les llegaba la hora se ponían a llorar

"No vale la pena"

Me levante y camine fuera del pasillo y encontré la salida. Iba a irme pero cuando toque el pomo de la puerta sentí como si me estuvieran hablando

_Oh no otra vez…_

_"Sálvalo Kagome, Por favor" Me susurro una voz similar a la de Kenshin _

-Bufe-

Maldito Kenshin ¿Es que acaso ni muerto me dejaba en paz?. Ya había pasado varias veces lo mismo, me parecía escuchar la voz de Kenshin diciéndole que salvara a tal persona nose porque y yo iba como estúpida y lo salvaba

Y esta no sería la excepción. Por más que me desagradaran esa clase de personas como lo era ese joven iba a tener que salvarlo, lo aria porque "Kenshin" me lo decía o por lo que diría si estuviera vivo

Decidida me di media vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo hacia donde tenían cautivo a ese joven

"Hay no puedo creer que haga cosas tan estúpidas por un muerto" "¡Kenshin cuando muera y me reencuentre contigo me las vas a pagar!"

**_-Pov InuYasha-_**

Tenía mucho miedo, estaba desesperado. Ya les había ofrecido de todo para que me soltaran y nada querían, me seguían golpeando sin piedad y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

En medio de la gran golpiza que me estaban dando escuche un gran estruendo, como de una puerta que se partía al medio

Casi ni un segundo después de eso escuche unos gemidos de dolor y 2 ruidos secos

Alguien primero empezó a quitarme la venda y lo que alcance a ver fueron dos pares de ojos azules como finos cristales de la mejor categoría. Esos ojos tenía una mescla de sentimientos inexplicable. Era una mezcla de pasión e inocencia, pero sobre todo le pareció ver dolor, mucho dolor

Me quede mirándola durante mucho tiempo que ni me di cuenta que ya me había desamarrado

Le susurre un leve_ gracias…_

Ella me miro, pestañeo, se dio la vuelta y se fue como si nada

Yo me quede perturbado. No esperaba esa clase de reacción, siempre que se topaba con bellas mujeres ellas normalmente se desmayaban ante el o se sonrojaban al máximo y se le tiraban encima. ¡Pero esta mujer simplemente no le dio ni la más mínima importancia! ¡Simplemente se fue sin decir una sola palabra! ¡Pero esto no se quedaría así, No, como que se llamaba InuYasha Taisho que iba a conquistar a esa chica!

Salí corriendo detrás de ella y vi que ya estaba afuera y se estaba yendo

-¡Oye!-le grite

Ella me ignoro olímpicamente y siguió con su camino

-¡Espera!-corrí detrás de ella hasta que la alcance

Me puse enfrente de ella e hice la sonrisa más seductora que pude

-Oye no nos hemos presentado, Soy InuYasha Taisho-le extendí la mano en forma de saludo

La chica miro por un segundo la mano, frunció el ceño y siguió con su camino

¡Ouch! Eso sí que le había dañado el orgullo

Volví a ponerme enfrente de ella

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

La muchacha entre cerro los ojos y suspiro cansada

-Me llamo Kagome, y ya no me sigas o te hare lo mismo que le hice a esos hombres-dijo fría y cortante

Yo me quede de piedra y deje que ella siguiera su camino, pero aun no me rendiría…

-¡Como puedo conseguir que salgas conmigo!-le grite

Ella paro de caminar y me miro sobre el hombro

-Madura y deja de ser un llorón, cuando te conviertas en un hombre de verdad considerare tu propuesta-dijo divertida y desaprecio entre las sombras de las frías calles de New York

Yo sonreí complacido y mire al cielo haciendo una promesa silenciosa a la luna y a las estrellas de que cumpliría con todo lo que me dijiste.

-Trato echo-dije y también desaparecí entre las calles de New York

**_-Pov Kagome-_**

Nose porque lo hice, porque dije algo tan idiota a ese joven tan pesado

Ahh, no lo sé, supongo que vi algo en el que me recordó a Kenshin. Un brillo, ese brillo en los ojos era exactamente igual al que Kenshin tenía cuando estaba conmigo…

Aparte esos pensamientos de mi mente y me dije a mi misma

-Nadie es igual que Kenshin, son solo simples fantasías mías-dije y seguí con mi camino, sin decir ni una sola palabra más.


End file.
